Recruits
by ThatWeirdChick101
Summary: "You could try to be nicer, Shadow. They took us in." Sunshine pleaded. Chamele piped up "And we have food and don't sleep in woods." The Russian only looked out the window. Sunshine gave up. "C'mon Chamele let's go watch the movie and tell them she's not coming." Shadow waited a minute before sighing and following her.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A figure emerged from the darkness of an ally, squinting her ice blue eyes against the harshness of the sun. When she was able to open them she looked up up at the sky and sighed. _Summer. I hate it._ Shadow detested the heat and brightness. Not to mention her powers were always at their weakest during these times. She was removed from her thoughts by the stirring of two more bodies, lying deeper in the ally, shifting in their sleep. _Need to get to work. _She headed down the side walk, It was mid-morning so there weren't to many cars and people around. She kept walking until an opportunity arose to get some money. _I wonder what the day will bring this time._


	2. Ch 1: Busy Mornings

**{*}**

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once. I do not own the X-men! Only my original character's! Procede. :)

**{*}**

Ororo was finishing flipping the last pancake she was going to make, completing the third stack of them. She wasn't sure who was going to be up first, as it was only 8:45, and the middle of summer, but she wanted to be prepared. She set the big plate in the kitchen dining area along with butter, syrup, fruit, two giant bowls of scrambled eggs, and four plates of bacon. _There, enough food for an army. Or a mansion housing 17 mutants._

Wolverine walked in, sniffing at the scent of freshly made pancakes and bacon. "Good morning Logan." She politely said. He grunted a "Morning." before making a plate and sitting down in his usual seat at the window. Ororo was on her way out, she had munched on some food as she was making it, when the Professor was wheeling by. "Good morning Charles."

"Good morning Ororo." He cheerfully said, than saw the display of food laid out on the table and chuckled. "I've seen you've been busy."

"Yes well, I want the kids to eat good, and it gives me something to do in the mornings."

"Be careful not to spoil them to bad." He said smiling as he started putting pancakes on a plate.

She stepped outside to retrieve the newspaper and smiled and the beautiful day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, and there was a light breeze. _It's going to be a wonderful summer day._ She thought walking back in.

She pulled out a chair to start reading the paper when Jean walked in, stretching her arms and yawning. "Good morning Professor and Storm," She went to the table when she noticed Wolverine. "Good morning Wolverine." She sat at the table.

Soon Scott came in, then Rogue and Kurt. Eventually Kitty came closely followed by the younger mutants. The quiet morning turned into a huge talking babble as they ate and chatted. Finally Scott spoke up, "So Professor, are we going to do anything today?"

"Ya," Bobby interjected before the professor could reply. "I'm getting cabin fever!"

"Maybe we could go to the mall?" Kitty asked and that was met with a variety of opinion, before the debate got to heated however, the professor spoke up. "Actually, I was thinking that you students could have a few classes led by Wolverine and Storm. Than later at three o'clock Storm volunteered to take some kids to the Bayville Hill's mall, if you would care to go."

Some groaned at the prospect of classes and some, mostly the girls, cheered at heading over to the mall.

The day was moving quickly, they endured Wolverine's survival class, got to play mutant volleyball, had Storm's injury lesson class, then got out to play mutant dodge-ball. Soon it was three and nearly everyone was going to the mall. They managed to pile into the giant SUV, talking and laughing.

Wolverine noticed Rogue, sitting on the fountain watching them go. "Rogue?" He sat next to her. "You don't want to join the others?"

"Nah," She said looking away. "I played volleyball and dodge ball with them. Honestly I think I had all I could take of Bobby, Sam, and Ray." She gave a small smile, but then sighed.

"Look Rogue, I know things are still tough for you, but you haven't left the mansion all summer.-"

"Nu-uh, I left when we went up against Apocalypse."

He gave a grunt. "Besides that, it could do you some good to get out of here. Be with your friends more."

She sighed, "Thanks Logan, but right now, I just want to be alone." With that she stood and walked off, heading to her favorite spot, the gazebo in the woods.

**{*}**

So the beginings is a little boring but it's setting up for a hopefully entertaining second chapter. This takes place a few weeks after Apocolypse. Please read and reveiw! Hope you liked it!


	3. Ch 2: Encounters

The students had dispersed into groups and were walking around and outside the mall. Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt were walking outside, Passing a playground on their way to a food cart. "Man, I wish Rogue was here." Kitty said, despondently. "Ja, me too." Kurt sighed.

"Well she's been threw a lot. With what Mystique and Apocalypse did to her." Jean put out. She and Scott were holding hands.

"Don't worry guys," Scott said reassuringly. "She just needs some time alone, to sort things out." Than to get them out of their melancholy mood, he said brightly. "How about after we eat these hot dogs we get some ice cream down at Ivanna Ice Cream shop!"

"The ice cream ov my people!" Kurt shouted joyfully, jumping up. They all laughed as they arrived at the stand and got their orders. They walked away, but as Kitty was turning to pick up a fallen napkin, she spotted a little girl standing by. She appeared to be only three years old, and was staring at them with wide weird brown colored eyes.

She had brown hair and skin,almost the same color as her eyes. and was wearing a big red shirt with yellow stains and frumpy white Sophie shorts.

"Um, hello." Kitty said uncertainly, and the others turned around. The girl didn't answer but merely stood gazing at Kitty's hotdog.

"Hi there!" Kurt said smiling. She just shifted her gaze to his hot dog.

"Are you lost?" Jean asked, eyes big with concern. The little girl shook her head no, then finally asked. "Can I have one?"

"Oh..." Jean looked at Scott. He seemed leery at buying a hot dog for a random girl. The kid stared up at him, eyes growing big. Kitty whispered to Kurt. "Is it me, or is her skin getting darker?"

It was true, the child's skin, hair, and eyes were growing a deeper shade of brown. "It's not just you," He whispered back. "I think she's a mutant."

"Please, just one? Or maybe two..." She said taking a step towards Scott. Suddenly he went kinda pale, then said "Sure." But is was drowsy, like he was going to sleep.

"Scott?" Jean said worriedly as he walked past them and ordered two more hotdogs. The girl trailed behind him the whole way. The others watched, dumbstruck, as he handed the hotdogs to the girl. She smiled as she took them and instantly brightened. Literally. Her skin and hair turned yellow. She thanked Scott and skipped away.

Scott headed towards them and they walked over to meet him. "What just happened?" He asked watching her skip, the hotdogs bouncing in her hand, and rounded a corner.

"You just bought two hotdogs for a little girl." Kitty informed.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ja, it looked like she used some Jedi mind trick on you dude." Kurt said.

"I don't know.." Scott answered running a hand threw his hair. "I feel fine now. It was like...like I had to do what she said. Like I had no control almost."

"But I thought mutant powers didn't manifest until your, you know, hitting puberty." Kitty said as they headed for a bench.

"I don't know..." Jean started. "After we eat these we can go back to the mansion and tell the professor."

"But vwhat about the ice cream?" Kurt cried taking a bite from his hot dog.

"Kurt!" Kitty said. "Don't be so insensitive! Scott just got mind controlled by a three year old."

"No, it's okay Kitty." Scott said. "Ice cream sounds really good right now."

"Yes!" Kurt smiled at Kitty,who was giving him a friendly glare, than chomped down on his hot dog.

They finished up and were walking to the ice cream place when Jean spotted the kid. "Look it's the little girl." She pointed, and sure enough there she was. She had one hot dog in one hand the other was holding the hand of a teenager, who had the second hotdog. The teenager looked young, and she had long golden like hair, and was wearing a dirty blue shirt with white birds on it and black Capri's.

They seemed to be looking for something. Then the little girl pointed in their direction, and the teen pulled her to them. They had to cross the street and the others waited as they made their way to them. When they got closer they noticed that the teen had brown eyes, and the girl was now looking like a mix between gray and pink.

"Are you the one who bought these hot dogs?" She asked looking at Scott.

"Uh, ya I did. Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize." She interrupted than looked at the girl. "She does." It was kind but stern. The teen handed the second hotdog to the girl who in turn lifted them up to Scott. "I'm sorry that I asked you to buy these. We don't need them."

"Really it's no big deal, you can have them." Scott replied, at that the girl gasped in delight and looked at the teen for an approval. "No," She declined. "It was wrong for Chamele to do that. Besides we have food of our own, so please take them back."

The girl, Chamele apparently, turned a light shade of blue which mixed into the other two colors, as she handed the dogs back to Scott. He was finally going to accept when the girl's stomach rumbled. She immediately turned a dark pink all over.

"No keep them," Scott pressed. "You need them more than we do."

The teen looked embarrassed to have Chamele's stomach growl like that, and she looked at saying. "Well...I guess one hot dog won't hurt." Chamele turned yellow and bit into the closest hot dog she was holding, handing the other to the teen.

"Thank you." She said to Scott and the others as she took a small bite and gently bumped Chamele. "Thank you." Chamele said threw a mouth full of hot dog. The others chuckled and Scott replied with "Your welcome." The two turned t leave when Jean quickly said. "Wait," they turned back. "Listen," She started walking up towards them. "It's obvious that Chamele has some special gifts."

The teen lowered her hot dog as Jean continued, the others walking up to stand behind her. "We belong to a school that helps those gifts. A school for mutants like us." Jean smiled as she indicated to the group and herself. "It's a great school, and Chamele will be able to safely develop her skills in a mutant friendly environment."

"Uhm, that sounds wonderful and thank you so much for asking...but really we should be heading off...there's someone we need to meet." She was backing away pulling Chamele with her.

"But we could-" Jean started to say wanting to follow them, but Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Let them go Jean." He said and they watched them turn and run off. They were leaving the spot, a little despondently at failing to recruit new students, when there was suddenly an earthquake.

Everyone fell to there hands and knees shouting as the earth rolled in waves. The concrete cracked open, street lights fell, and buildings crumbled. People around them were crying out too.

Then almost as soon as it started, it stopped. However they could the Brotherhood yelling, laughing, and teasing each other as they rounded the corner. Scott replaced his glasses with his battle visors,and the others got ready for a fight. "Play it cool guys, we don't want any more damage." Jean warned as they stood up.

However the moment Pietro pointed them out, the air instantly tensed. "Well look who came out to play." Lance said walking closer, Blob, Pietro, Toad, and Wanda were behind him.

"We don't want any trouble Lance." Jean said hoping that they would get out of here without a fight, but knowing it was probably futile.

"Ya," Toad said hoping up. "Well maybe _we_ do!" He then spit a slime ball at Jean's face. "Uuuhhhgggg!" She cried her hands flying up to her face and using her telekinesis to try and get it off.

"Hey! Lay off!" Scott yelled shooting an optic beam at him. The Blob took a step in front of Toad and the red beam bounced harmlessly off of his massive stomach. "Hee hee hee...tickles..." He laughed.

Civilians screamed and some shouted "_Mutants! Mutant fight!_" Panic over took them and they scrambled trying to get as far away as they could from the battle. Blob charged towards Scott, but Kurt had jumped and grabbed on to him teleporting him on top of a building several feet away. Kurt had also deactivated his hologram watch, so he now looked a fuzzy blue with a triangle ended tail and yellow eyes, but no pupils.

Pietro had zipped over to Scot and started running circles around him, becoming a silver and blue blur and suffocating him. However Kitty managed to grab him and phased him into the ground, from the wait down. The Blob had jumped down and tried to throw Kitty out of the way. But she phased threw his arm, Lance started another earthquake, but Jean finally got the slime off her face and lifted him off the ground, Toad was taunting Scott jumping from place to place, and trying to get him to blast around which would cause more damage.

"Wanda!" Pietro called to her, aggravated. "Help!"

Wanda was leaning against a brick wall watching it all. She gave a sigh. "Fine, but you idiots started this so you owe me one!"

She stood and walked to where he was. Blue, wavy and sparkly light came from her hands and dragged him up. She soon had the other X-men caught in it. Jean shouted. "Our powers!" As she dropped Toad and Lance which she had suspended both into the air .

"Now that's better." Blob said and he tossed a street light he had ripped up across the street. "Watch out!" Scott cried and time seemed frozen as the pole drifted across the air and everyone tried to do something at once.

The pole's flight was taking it directly towards the golden haired teenager and the little girl Chamele, they were running across the street trying to avoid the fight, and were completely oblivious the 50 pound street light flying towards them.

**{*}**

Let me know how your liking it so far! Another reason for this update is that I'm having a poll that will last at least a month.

As you may know the Teen Titans are coming back! (fan scream here) Different show style and genre but I won't complain caus eI'm just ahppy they're here. ANyways I'm wanting to do a sort of tribute to them and that's what my poll is about. So please participate and if you have any ideas for my tribute please let me know! I'm open to all possibilities!


	4. Ch 3: Sunshine and Chamele

Scott tried to blast it, but his powers were still blocked by Wanda, who tried to catch it but already she was doing to many things at once and had to let a few of the X-men go so she could direct her power. But at the time she let go the pole was just a few feet from the girls. At the last minute, the teenager noticed it and, using some sort of bright looking light, shoved Chamele out of the way.

The pole connected with her body and slammed her into the wall. They heard the crash, and saw blood. The younger one turned and screamed, big white, dark gray, and brown spots covered her body and she rushed to the girl who had collapsed on the ground with the pole on top of her.

"SUNSHINE! _SUNSHINE!_" She was shaking her trying to get her to wake up. The others were in shock for a moment, then Toad said "Uh-oh." "Let's bail guys, before the cops get here!" Lance shouted running in the other direction. All the other guys followed, Wanda lingered for a moment, looking conflicted as to what she should do, before finally deciding that the X-men could handle it better and followed the rest of the Brotherhood.

Kurt bamfed to where the girl lay and pulled Chamele away from her so she would stop shaking the body. When Chamele turned and saw him she screamed again and turned such a light gray that it was almost white. The others had run over. "Jean help me get this pole off of her, Kitty call Storm than the professor, Kurt keep the girl distracted." Scott called out orders.

Scott started lifting it and Jean used her telekinesis to ease the pole off, the girl didn't make a sound. "She's still alive. I can feel a faint mind connection with her. But she needs medical attention immediately." Jean reported. She and Scott started checking and trying to determine how many injuries there were, and how bad.

Kurt was trying to comfort the girl, and was walking away from the scene blocking her view. She was still a creamy looking white, and staring at him with wide dark gray eyes. "There, there kline-es-meechen it's going to be alright. Kurt's here to take care of you."

She whimpered than slowly, was turning transparent. "Hey what are you..."He started, than saw she was becoming invisible. "No, no don't do that!" She tried squirming out of his arms but he held on to her. She was kicking and crying out, even though he couldn't see her he could feel her becoming more and more frantic. "Hey, calm down. How about I sing you a lullaby?"

She stopped at the word 'lullaby' and he could make the faintest trace of an outline of her. So he started with an old song his mother back in Germany would sing to him. Her face was still streaming tears but she was becoming more visible.

Kitty reported to Scott and Jean. "Storm is on her way and I told the professor."

"Good." Scott replied. Then turned to where Kurt stood singing to Chamele. "Kurt! I need you to start transporting the body to the mansion." He looked back still blocking Chamele from the sight and replied. "But the mansion is out of my range, and shouldn't she go to a hospital?"

"She's a mutant and with all the rage against us right now they might not give her the best care if they find out. I know it's a ways off, but could you just keep popping from place to place until you get there? We'll take the girl."

Jean walked to where he was and he handed Chamele over to her. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

He gingerly picked up the body when Chamele cried, "No! Don't take her! Put her down!" She had the dark gray, white, and brown spots again and was trying to get out of Jean's grip, who was attempting to calm her down.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "I'm going to help her."

"Kurt, there's no time waste!" Scott hastily said. Kurt nodded then bamfed out of sight. When they disappeared in a cloud of blue and purple smoke Chamele became hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably and almost hyperventilating. The X-men were to busy to notice, but the buildings were wavering slightly, as if they were starting to breathe.

"We need to calm her down." Scott said coming to stand next to Jean. "Well do you have any suggestion?" She was trying to hold Chamele in place and was bouncing her up and down. Kitty was beside them. "Kurt was singing to her, maybe you could try that?"

" _Rock a by baby in the tree top,_" Jean started singing the first nursery song coming to mind. The child stopped wriggling and watched Jean, still crying and breathing to fast. " _When the wind blows the cradle will rock,_" She was slowly calming down, and the buildings stopped moving. " _When the bow breaks the cradle will fall,_" At the words _break _and_fall _she started crying again, and Jean began to falter. "And down will come baby cradle and all?"

"SUNSHINE!" Chamele broke out into another round of uncontrollable crying. Luckily Storm pulled up in the SUV, they quickly got in. Chamele was becoming panicked her screams were getting so loud that you couldn't here anything else. Everyone had their ears covered, except Jean who was still trying to sing to her. Eventually Chamele's yelling became hoarse and when she couldn't scream anymore she cried.

Scot was bringing everyone up to speed, when they felt water on the floor. The SUV was filling up with water, they looked at Chamele where tears flowed so much that they were making a pool out of the floor. By the time they got to the mansion the water was up to the seats. They opened the doors and it water-falled out.

Chamele had cried herself to sleep, exhausted. Storm took her, and they all went in eager to here what happened to the teenaged girl, Sunshine. In the hospital wing (as they called it) Kurt was pacing outside the surgery door. His ears perked up and he turned to see them. He looked tired from all the transporting he did.

"How is she?" Scott asked for everybody.

"I don't know. The professor and Wolverine are in there now."

They all waited outside the door, and some of the guys pulled up benches. Lucky for them Chamele stayed asleep. There was a _whoosh_ as Wolverine came out of the door, wearing a surgical gown, hat, and surgical mask. Eager for news they turned to him. "She's gonna make it." He grunted. They sighed in relief, but then Wolverine barked. "But get out of the way! The professor needs to bring her out and I can't have you kids crowding the hall way. You can see her when she's up, now _move_."

They scrambled to make way as the professor used his telekinesis to push a gurney out the door.

Amara, Rahne, Bobby, and Ray went into the rec room, Rogue went outside followed by Sam, Jubilee, and Jamie. Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty stayed by the entrance to the wing so they could tell Wolverine and the Professor what happened.

They all went into the library, including Storm who was still holding a sleeping Chamele. The Professor told "The girl has suffered multiple rib fractures, and a cracked skull. It is remarkable that she has no spinal damage, but we have the suspicion that she heals quickly, not as quickly as Wolverine, but we noticed after the procedure that some tiny fractures were gone." Then the students started on what happened and after they all explained their side of the story the Professor took a minute to think, his finger tips pressed together.

"So it sounds like both of these girls are mutants." They nodded in agreement, continuing he said. "But who were they were going to meet I wonder. By the state of their clothes I think it's safe to assume their parents have a low income."

"Do you think they'll go looking for them?" Kitty wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure Kitty." The Professor said. "It's possible, but I believe our first priority is the Brotherhood and all the chaos this little scuffle brought us. Logan if you will?"

Wolverine turned on the T.V. To the local news, and sure enough they were showing the area of the fight, including security camera footage, they tensed when it showed the disturbing scene of Sunshine getting pinned between the pole and the wall. Natalie Yard was reporting.

_"__This just in, a Mutant Battle near Bayville Hill's Mall occurred. Seriously injuring a young teenage girl who also appears to be a mutant. The footage shows the X-men going up against the Brotherhood once more, during the fight the Brotherhood member know as the Blob threw a street light heading for a female teenager and a young girl appearing to be only three years old. As the pole come to them the older one pushed the younger one out of the way using what looked to be a yellow energy beam. The teenager pushed the girl out of harms way but got pinned by the light in the process._

_The Brotherhood instantly flees the scene while the X-men free the girl from under the pole. The mutant known as Nightcrawler transports her away as a SUV takes the others presumably to Charles Xavier's mansion. Which also serves as a school for mutants. Here's Bret Braidy talking about the mutant debate this stirs up even more. Bret?"_

_"__Yes, thank you Natalie. The Mutant Debate-"_ Wolverine shut the T.V. Off. "I presume that the press will be here either shortly or tomorrow to talk to us." The Professor said, thinking about what to say. "We're really sorry Professor." Jean apologized and Kitty and Scott chimed in, apologizing too.

"No, no," Professor put up a hand. "No need to apologize. I know that you didn't want a fight, but that appears to be inevitable with the Brotherhood. Seems like even though we all fought against Apocalypse together nothing has changed in them."

There was a chime at the door. Logan went to answer it but the Professor stopped him. "No Logan. If it's the press I believe I should answer it." Sure enough it was.

**{*}**

I know that the font is jacked up, but for some reason everytime I try to fix it something else messes up so I apologize for that. I also apologize for the very long update and hope to be back on a regular schedule soon! Another thing, please vote in my poll! If you want me to put on more choices then I'll do that but I seriously need to know your guy's opnion. Anyway HAPPY FALL BREAK! I hope it's a good one!


	5. Ch 4: Dark Shadows (part 1)

**{*}**

Wow. It's been almost a month since my last update! Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time, I hope your still reading and enjoying the story! This next chapter introduces anoth OC, she also the protagonist of my Jacked Up story! Enjoy **{*}**

Shadow was walking down the street carrying a grocery sack in each hand. She noticed five teens running down the sidewalk and pressed against the wall to avoid them. The fastest one was skinny with white hair, there was a slimy-looking-pale-faced teen with green teeth, a strong looking brown haired guy ran, followed by a girl with ear length red tipped black hair, the last one was one of the fattest Americans Shadow had ever seen and he was puffing with the effort of trying to keep up.

She wrinkled her nose a little in disgust. _Americans, laziest people ever!_ She continued on her way to the park, however when she arrived there she couldn't spot Sunshine or Chamele. _Deer-mo! I hate it when they do this! When is Sunshine going to learn to not run off?_ She checked behind the trees, _Nee-yet._ By the hot dog stand. _Nee-yet._ Around the corners, one block away, two blocks away. _Nee-yet, nee-yet, nee-yet!_ Worry was creeping into Shadow's stomach like a vine.

_Okay...they've never gone to far like this. Except for that one time, but they know to never do that again._ She rounded a corner when she saw police cars and people walking and talking to police men who were taking notes, on the phone, or examining a street light that seemed to have smashed into a brick wall.

When she walked closer she could see blood patterns, One a little high up on the wall and another on the ground. She tried to imagine what could have happened but the only thought that came to mind was that somehow the pole was thrown into the wall and someone, or thing, got caught between. _I bet that person died._ She thought.

She skirted the edges of the commotion, however a conversation involving a police man on the phone caught her attention. "Ya it was a blonde teenaged girl who got trapped between the pole and the wall...No she wasn't alone, it looked like another, more younger, girl was with her...she's fine I think...no, no it was the Brotherhood that started the fight I'm sure of it...ya but-...but-...Alright, bye."

He snapped the phone shut and leaned against a police car sipping a drink and started to type on the phone.

Shadow was frozen. Her mind said that _it couldn't be Sunshine and Chamele. How could it be? _Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that they at least had something to do with this. _Sunshine can be naïve, but she's no trouble maker, and she certainly wouldn't let Chamele be put in harm's way. It won't hurt to check though..._

Taking big-easy- breathes to calm herself, she walked over to the police man leaning against the car. He was young looking with light brown hair sweeping across his forehead. "Who was the girl?" She immediately asked. He looked up to see who was talking to him, and she met his brown eyes dead on.

"Uh, we're not sure yet." He stood up and shifted his weight to one foot, uneasy as Shadow bore him down waiting for answers. "Why do you have any information on them?"

"I'm just curious to know what happened." She said never easing up her gaze.

"Look girl, if you want to know what happened go watch it on the news or something. Or talk to the press they'll tell you. Me, I'm busy doing my job so shoo along there with your groceries." He went back to punching buttons on the phone.

Shadow had half a mind to slam the sacks in his face, pin him to the ground, draw one of her wrist blades up to his neck and demand him that he tell her what happened. Instead she took a composing breath and walked to where an adult was taking pictures of the scene. She had to duck under some yellow tape stuff but no one was paying attention.

"What happened?" Shadow asked the woman, who took a couple more pictures before turning and talking, but still doing something on her camera. "Oh, some mutant battle took place. Those freaks really need to be contained or something. Anyways a girl got hurt by this pole,but she was a mutant too she looked to be,oh, maybe about 12 or so. There was another girl with brown hair, but get this after the girl got hit the younger one changed colors! It's freaky but-" Here she finally looked up and saw who she was talking to.

"Hey, your not a police officer. Are you even allowed behind the line?"

Shadow wasn't sure what line she was talking about but she assumed the tape. "Who attacked the girl?"

The woman seemed unsure what she should do, but just decided to answer the question. "Looks like the Brotherhood of Mutants did, they live in one of the worst parts of the neighborhood downtown by the woods. It was the X-men who took both of the girls though, probably will be charged with kidnapping. I think the government should-"

"Where do I find them?" Shadow cut her off. Desperate to make anyone involved with hurting Sunshine and Chamele pay.

The woman sniffed and went back to her camera and taking shots. "Rude much? The Brotherhood, like I said, lives on the outskirts of the city around the junk yard. The X men are on the other side of town. The richy side, if you ask me. So-hey, where are you going"

Shadow knew where the junkyard was, and she was closer to it than the richy side, so she turned and walked away dropping the sacks on the ground, they were stolen anyway.

Shadow made her way to the junk yard. It took a while to get there and even longer to find the Brotherhood's house. She had asked a man walking down the sidewalk for more clearer directions, and coming threw the trees, found a run down house with broken windows and a porch in desperate need of repair. She could hear arguing and yelling coming from inside.

She wanted to just barge in there demanding what they knew of Sunshine, Chamele, and who these..._X-men, were they called? _But checking where the sun's position was she still had another hour or so before she could use her powers. _Deer-mo! Guess I'll need to do this the hard way._ She sneaked up to the nearest window and angled her head so she could see what was happening inside.

"Pietro! We need to leave now!" It was the girl speaking to the white head guy. She had a suitcase in one hand and the other was on her hip. "Well we wouldn't be in this much trouble if _Blob_ hadn't screwed up so much!" He replied. _Pietro...so that's his name._

She heard a deep booming voice respond and saw the beginnings of a massive stomach. "It's not my fault that those idiot girls got in the way! It's not like I meant to hurt them!" When he said idiot girls Shadow couldn't help her blades from slicing out. They were silver and looked like a scythe blade only much thicker and a little shorter, at the base was a dark blue diamond which glinted in the evening sun. _His name is Blob. Appropriate, and he's responsible for hurting Sunshine!_ Shadow had to control herself from slipping into a red haze of rage and cutting open Blob's throat.

"Well they still got hurt and now everyone thinks that it's our fault!" It was the strong looking brown haired boy who spoke. "And I'm with Wanda, we should get out while we still can." _The girl's name is Wanda, interesting._

"Oh, come on Lance, what are the cops going to do? Arrest us? They're to scared to do anything to us mutants!" She assumed it was the gross one who spoke, then she saw what looked like a frogs tongue reach in the air and snatch a fly. Shadow's eyes widened a little. _Tell me that didn't come from him!_

They kept arguing about the matter. _Okay, enough listening. I need to talk with them._ Seeing only one option at this point she silently went over to the door and rang the bell.

Everything went still inside, than the ugly one asked. "Is that the fuzz?" "No you idiot! Don't you watch Law and Order? They always announce themselves if it's thee police!" Pietro replied.

"That's not Law and Order!" Blob cried. While they were starting yet another fight, Wanda answered the door. She was prepared for the X-men or some officers, but a look of surprise crossed her face when she saw only a girl standing there, she was about Wanda's hieght with long black wavy hair, ice blue eyes, wearing a black lonsleeved T-shirt and jeans. Her arms were hanging at her sides and Wanda notices two black bracelates on her wrists.

The Wanda stared, than after a minute (with the fight getting increasingly stronger) she called back. "Guys it's neither, it's just a girl!" Shadow first saw Pietro's face, than the others appeared behind his. Except for one, it was the green tooth boy and he was jumping up and down like a frog so he could see who it was.

They seemed unsure how to respond, but Pietro finally asked. "Who are you?" Shadow didn't answer and instead pushed past them and into what she presumed was the sitting room. It was filthy, small white boxes were everywhere and the carpet had holes in it. There was a small TV and a couple of seats.

Shadow went to the middle and turned around, arms crossing, to face the 'Brotherhood' as they shut the door and made a semi-circle around her.

Then she spoke. "Menya Za-voot Shadow. I have an understanding that you don't like this group called...the _X-men_?"

They were still dazed but showed signs of agreeing with what she stated. Pietro was the first one to speak, interrupting what Shadow was going to say next.

"Ya, so what if we don't like the X-men." In a flash he was right next to Shadow, and the wind moved her hair a little. She was slightly taken back at how fast he got there but was careful not to let it show, and to not push his face back cause he was way to close for her comfort."Why do you care?" He questioned her.

She glanced at him before addressing the others. "I'm missing some...dro-zee-yah to say the least, and I want them back. I heard that these _X-men_ took them and I need your help getting them back."

Pietro zipped back to where his friends were, they seemed to be considering this. The frog-like one piped up. "What's in it for us?" then more quietly. "And whats a...drone-she-neh?"

Shadow knew the first question would be asked and replied, not bothering with the second one. "If all goes well you may get to have your meest or," _Deer-mo! What was the English word?!_ "revenge on them."

Her eyes caught every small movement of them as they thought about this. "Give us a minute to discuss this." The girl, Wanda, replied. She went through a swinging door, and Shadow glanced what looked to be a disgusting kitchen as, one by one, they went through.

The last to go was Blob, and he gave an uneasy glance back to Shadow. When he did she let all her rage and hurt burn in her eyes. He froze for a second, the look she gave him screamed _murder_, then he went threw the door as fast as his enormous fat legs would take him and she heard him huffing and puffing up some stairs.

Only then did she close her eyes and let out a small sigh. Then, quiet as a gentle snow fall, and avoiding the boxes, she crouched by the swinging door. _Only murmurs. I'll have to get closer._ She slowly pushed it open a crack. No one was there, and opening it a little more revealed that they were all up some stairs, as she suspected. She could see the beginning of the steps from another entrance way, and hear voices coming down.

She couldn't resist trying to get closer, so she silently propped the door open with a soft feeling black box and hid next to a mold ridden counter and listened to their discussion.

"I don't like her," The Blob spoke. "She scares the crap out of me guys!"

"_Keep your voice down._" Pietro hissed.

"How do we know we can trust her?" It sounded like _Lance_. English names were still something to get used to.

"You heard what she said," Wanda spoke. "Those girls are her family...or friends?"

"Is that what she said?" The high pitched frog teen interrupted. "Cause what I heard was some jacked up sounded word."

"Well obviously she's close to them!" Wanda defended.

"What do you think Pietro?" Blob sounded scared. _As well he should be..._

"I think..." It sounded like he forming some plan. Before he could continue an unsuspected AAACHOOOOO! Erupted from Wanda.

Shadow was startled and her blades automatically came out. _Sniiit!_

"What was that?" Frog asked.

A gasp froze in her throat.

"Wanda sneezing you dumb-" Pietro started.

"No not that! I heard something else." Shadow leaped to the door grabbed the box ,entered to the other side, set the box down, steadied the door steadied the door as it swung shut, and rolled to her original position, standing on the floor, arms crossed.

Not a moment to soon either, Pietro stuck his head out to inspect. Shadow watched him with a cool gaze but on the inside her blood rushed and her head felt dizzy from trying not to breathe hard.

A few seconds after he left she let out a whoosh of breathe, and sucked in air. _To close. Better not risk it. Besides it sounds like they may be on my side with this one._ She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was some underlying tale behind all of this. The way Pietro sounded when he was about to speak before that massive sneeze set her on edge. It was clear he was the mastermind behind this group.

_As long as I get Sunshine and Chamele back everything will be okay._

Had Shadow not needed to retreat this is what she would have heard.

Wanda-_Sniffle_ "Sorry Pietro. Everything okay?"

Pietro- "Ya, she was still just standing in that same spot."

Lance- "What were you going to say?"

A smile they all knew to well formed on his face. "I was thinking...we could get back at those idiot X-creeps and we could use her help."

Toad- "What help will she be? It's not like she has any powers."

Pietro replied. "I get the feeling, even if she's not a mutant, she could be useful. All we have to do is trick her into helping us by making _us_ the good guys and the X-nerds look like the bad guys..."

Toad- _Rubbing his chin_ "Aw yeah, I see where your going with this. That way she'll want to destroy the X-men as bad as we do."

"Exactly." Pietro snapped his fingers and smiled at the brilliance of his plan.

Lance- "It will never work."

Pietro was irritated at his negativism. "And why not Earthquake?"

"Really?" Lance shook his head then continued going over what Pietro was about to say. "Once she catches on, or get those girls back, she'll know that we tricked her, and I doubt she'll be to happy about that."

Wanda- "Lance has got a point."

Pietro snorted- "Whatever. I come up with an awesome plan and you guys come up with lame theories just so that way you won't have to agree with me!"

Wanda- "That's not the reason-!" "This isn't about not going with your plan!" Lance said at the same time.

Blob was just going back and forth from one to another, not really having anything to say.

"Let's take a vote then." Pietro said haughtily. "All in favor of going along with _my_ full proof plan?" Wanda and Lance kept their hands stiffly at their sides, while Toad and Pietro raised theirs.

Lance- "All in favor of _not_ going with Pietro's _stupid_ plan!" His and Wanda's hands shot up.

Pietro glared at them, then looked at Blob, who unfortunately couldn't decide who to go with.

"Blob!" Pietro angrily said. "Tie-breaker. Who's side are you on."

He sweated nervously. Looking from one to the other he finally raised his hand a shuffled a step or two to Pietro's side.

"Hah!" Pietro pointed a finger at Lance and Wanda as they dropped their hands. "Looks like you have to go along with what I say now!"

The two just groaned. "Where do we start?" Lance asked knowing this could only end in disaster.

**{*}**

Enjoyed it? Here's some tranlations: Menya Zavoot is My name is (in case you didn't catch that); Dro-zee-yah means friends; and Meest is revenge. Shadow's kind of a dark character and not afraid to get her hands dirty so...ya. PLease leave a review if you liked it and constructive critsicm if you didn't!


	6. Ch 5: Dealing With A Chameleon

**{*}**

I'm sorry that i has taken me so long to post! School's been very busy but, oh well it's not the best excuse I know. Now I understand that the previos chapter what labled _Dark Shadows part 1 _and that's still going to continue, but a this is like a brief break off of that and shows the X-men dealing with this situation. The _Dark Shadows _will continue after this. Another AU at the bottom.

**{*}**

It took all their not-mutant power to keep the press from barging in. Everyone was bombarded with questions, all the students except Scott and Jean remained inside, Wolverine soon had to join them because Xavier was worried he would soon start to get violent.

After two hours the last reporter left and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Now," Xavier said rolling inside followed by Scott, Storm, and Jean. "Let's go check on our patient shall we?" Before he did that though he addressed the others. "No I know this evening has been hectic, but we will still have classes continued tomorrow so I believe you should all start winding down for bed."

Kids groaned at having classes and a bedtime, the loudest being Bobby[Unknown A1] , Sam, and Jubilee.

However they all left and Xavier went into the hospital wing. In the room where they were keeping sunshine, they laid a still sleeping Chamele on a couch in the room

Kurt popped in behind Scott. "Kurt, be quiet."

He hissed towards him. "Sorry." Kurt replied, right after he said that Kitty came threw the wall behind him and whispered. "Is she still doing okay?"

"Ya, so far everything seems fine." Jean answered.

"But the Professor is checking in on her." Scott said.

Then Rogue was seen walking down the hallway. "Rogue." Kurt replied joyfully and ran to give her a hug. "What it's not like you haven't seen me ally day." She said as Kurt pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"I thought I'd come and check out the the two girls. They're gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes," Jean said. "They're going to be just fine."

"You kids can come in now." Xavier called from inside the room

They walked into where Storm, Wolverine, and Xavier were by Sunshine's bed. Xavier had just finished checking her mind to make sure that there was no concussion or other serious injury they may have missed.

"Alright we should give the kid a chance to rest." Wolverine said. As they started to leave Chamele stirred awake. Freezing in their tracks they watched as she stretched her arms and yawned sitting up.

Young, sleepy eyes blinked in confusion at them then quickly turned to fear. She started to cry out but Scott put his hands around her mouth turning the noise into a yelp. "Shh...you don't want to wake her." He pointed to where Sunshine lay.

Turning her eyes to where his finger indicated she whimpered at seeing her on the gurney. "There, there it's little one." Storm consoled coming up to her. "She's healing nicely."

Chamele removed Scott's hand preceded to go to Sunshine's bed, but Storm stopped her. "No you mustn't- Oh!"

She yelped in surprise as where Chamele touched her she felt intense pain. "Ororo? Are you alright?" Xavier went to her. "Yes I'm fine Charles, it's just when she touched me I felt...pain. A lot of it."

They looked to where Chamele started climbing into Sunshine's bed, Wolverine was unsure if he should stop her or not.

They watched as she snuggled in next to Sunshine closed her eyes and turned a light purple. Sunshine bogy be purple than back to normal, though it was like it was shimmering down her.

When Chamele was apparently done she looked at Sunshine's face and said. "There, that should do it."

Then she faced the others sitting up. "Where's Shadow?"

"Chamele," The Professor started wheeling up to the little girl. "What did you do to her?"

She looked at him as if it should be obvious. "I helped heal her." She pointed at Sunshine's heart monitor. "Like those machines do." Then more firmly. "Where's Shadow?"

The professor was in thought and didn't want to change the subject but Storm intervened. "Your shadow shows only when your body blocks light."

Chamele's brow scrunched in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense." She hopped off the bed and turned around on the floor as if her shadow was running away from her.

While Storm dealt with a thoroughly confused Chamele. Wolverine started ushering the kids to bed. "Go on now you can see them in the morning."

"Oh, come one Mr. Logan." Kitty complained. Kurt was right along beside her. "Ja, can ve not see her _just_ fvor a leetle while?"

"No." Was his gruff reply.

However Chamele recognized the voice that sang her the lullaby and wanted to go see it. "Wait!" She cried. "Who sang-?" Her words were cut short when she saw Kurt though. "Aiye! It's an Akaili-Akl! Munsco Nan Niko!"

She ran and crawled onto Sunshine's bed.

They were all confused. "What did she say?" Kitty asked.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life...but I'm pretty sure that one was a first timer." Kurt said.

Storm was consoling the child. "So he's not going to bite me?" Chamele asked Storm as she watched Kurt. "No Kurt's very friendly and is very much human." _As far as we know..._ She thought painfully on the inside, the lab experiments Mystique had subjected him to.

Chamele was thoughtful as she climbed off the bed and walked in front of Kurt. "uh...Hi." He tried to say cheerfully waving his hand.

"You only have three fingers." She commented.

"Uhh, ya.." Kurt really didn't want to explain, but instead of waiting for him to continue she reached up and poked his arm.

"It's furry!" She cried out in excitement then without warning jumped into his arms giving him a hug. "It's like hugging a giant living teddy bear!"

That caused everyone to chuckle, but the adults knew that the kids needed to get to bed. Storm went over to where Kurt was still holding Chamele. "Chamele," She started gently. "It's bedtime for Kurt and everyone else to, including you. Would you like to sleep in the same room as Sunshine?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm." And slid off of Kurt and followed Storm as she went to set her in a bed next to Sunshine.

Wolverine ushered the kids out but Scott hung back to talk to the professor.

"Professor?"

"Yes Scott?"

"When Chamele talked about seeing shadow...do you think that was the person she and Sunshine were going to meet earlier before, this happened?" He gestured awkwardly with his hand towards Sunshine/Chamele's room, where Chamele once again asked Storm where Shadow was.

Xavier replied. "It has crossed my mind, I believe, if this 'shadow' exists that we may very well be seeing her soon. But that remains a problem for tomorrow until then, goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight professor." Scott waved as he headed down the hall, Wolverine had went to bed when he made the kids leave and Xavier was about to go when Storm shut the door behind her. "She asked about that shadow again, I told her in the morning we could go see it."

"Hm, that may pass over tonight, but I'm pretty sure the shadow that she speaks of is actually a person."

"Well I hope he or she shows up soon, Chamele seems pretty attached to them." Storm said warily, it had been a long day.

"Like I told Scott we'll solve that problem tomorrow. Goodnight Ororo."

"Goodnight Charles."

With that they went to their rooms for the night.

It was about one in the morning when Chamele woke shivering from the nightmare she had. It had been about Sunshine being crushed under that pole and no one, not even Shadow, was there to help and Chamele couldn't do anything. She could only watch as Sunshine's life slowly ebbed away.

She whimpered and buried her head in her pillow about to scream so someone would come, until she heard Sunshine moan on the bed next to her.

_I shouldn't wake her up._ Looking around she pulled the covers closer to herself. It was _so_ dark. She shut her eyes and tried to not let a terrified shriek escape her mouth. The dark was scary! _If only Sunshine weren't hurt or Shadow was here or-or..._

But Sunshine was hurt and so far Shadow hadn't shown up. She didn't think they knew what she was talking about when she asked if Shadow was going to be here soon. _Shadow's not going to be happy about Sunshine getting hurt._

Chamele wanted to go over to Sunshine's bed, she could make out the gray metal bars and white sheet. Sunshine's face was paler and her her golden hair had lost its shine.

But the darkness in that was still there! _What did Shadow tell me? _Chamele thought hard, her little brow furrowing and face scrunched in concentration. _Oh ya!_ She smiled at remembering. "_Darkness is not something to be feared. It's not the darkness that's scary, but what hides behind it, that is what you should be afraid of, but as long as I'm here I'll protect you."_

Then she frowned, Shadow wasn't here, Sunshine couldn't protect her, what if something was hiding behind the darkness? But her urge to be near Sunshine was strong so finally, taking a deep breath, set her cover aside and swung her feet over.

It was a little cold in the room and she shivered as she watched her small feet dangle above the tile. She closed her eyes and hopped down. Then let out a small gasp as the tile's lack of heat swarmed up her legs.

_Sunshine will be warm. Sunshine's always warm._ The things behind the darkness nor the darkness itself bothered her as she only thought about crawling next to Sunshine. She quickly _pitted-patted_ across the tile and paused for a moment beside the other bed, looking over it.

Sunshine's usually bright smiling face was downcast, the shallow rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that moved. Chamele whimpered once again tears springing in her eyes, but bravely she climbed up and as gently as she could removed the covers and crawled in next to Sunshine.

She wasn't as warm as she usually was. This worried Chamele, and she wrapped her thin hand over Sunshine and scooted in closer. _Maybe I can help warm her up._ Small tears escaped and she sniffled wiping her face with her free hand, lip quivering.

_I just want Sunshine to get better! And I want Shadow here!_

* * *

**{*}**

The next chapter will continue that _Dark Shadows_ parts as statted above but, apprently, I have a lot of this story written, but for some obscure reason it had gone ot the back bunrer of my mind and that's another reason as to why the chapters are a little messed up. I don't think that this is one of my greatest chapteers, but I'm to tired (or lazy, you pick) to proof read it. But since I've gotten a lot of this story written you can expect another chapter up soon! Please let me know how I did and if you have any pointers, let me know so that way I can improve! Have abeautiful day!

**{*}**


End file.
